Sasuke Went Down to Georgia Up for Adoption
by Anime-Kitty-Am-I
Summary: I've been listening to too much Country. More specific, The Devil Went Down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels. Check out, though. It's a whacked out Naruto story that started as a song translation of sorts, but is gonna end as an adventure with Sasuke as Devi
1. Too Much Country

Katie: … Now you've done it, Anime… How many times did you sit there listening to Charlie Daniels' "The Devil Went Down to Georgia", anyways?!

I: Um…. I think about… Um…

Ketia: -.- We don't want to know anymore… We can already tell…

Katie: You're telling me! I saw her looking at the lyrics, too! (sighes) How did we get stuck with her?

Ketia: Who knows…? And while you're comforting the now depressed Author in the corner, I'll say the disclaimer… Deal?

Katie: … Fine… (heads to a surprisingly dark and gloomy corner to cheer Anime up)

Ketia: Anime doesn't own Naruto in any shape or form… If she did, there would be yaoi, a blonde haired girl named Cira trying to kill Naruto, and Katie to try and stop Cira… Also, Anime doesn't own "The Devil Went Down to Georgia"… It's too good a song for her to mess up… Please enjoy this, Ahem…, sugar-high story…

Anime: (shouting from corner) I haven't had too much sugar today!!!

Ketia and Katie: … Anyways….

-----------------------------------Story! Yay! ---------------------------------------------------------

"Um… M-Mister Devil, sir…" A lowly pink-haired demon came up as she shivered at the cool voice that 'Hn'ed for her to continue. "W-well…" She stuttered as she avoided her own emerald eyes from the obsidian ones that seemed to unemotionally watch her as if she was lower than dirt. When the demon saw, more like felt, irritation roll from the Devil, she quickly said, "We're behind on souls and were wondering if you-"Unfortunately for her, his piercing glare was shot at her. Poor bubble-gum hair had to run at that moment or risk being pushed into the flaming bottom of hell like her friend, Ino, was.

A few moments later brought the midnight haired devil to Georgia, wearing tight black leather pants, black boots, and a navy muscle shirt that showed off his well-developed chest. (I: Gag… Imagining this is making me sick… Katie: … Anime… You do realize you're making enemies with Sasuke fans… Right? I: … Crap…) He walked casually as his eyes glanced about. Sure, with his looks he'll be able to take home dozens of female souls with him. However, with all the previous times, he's learned better than to steal from annoying, clingy little wenches. The forehead billboard and blonde haired pig had unknowingly seen to that. It was then that his ears picked up a tune from a violin.

Following the rather cheery song, he came face-to-face with what appeared to be a heaven-sent angel. This caused a smirk to grace his pale, porcelain skin as he stood next to a hickory stump. "You're rather good… For a Dobe…" The devil spoke in a calm, sort of lazy manner, amusement in his eyes as the blond haired boy in front of him became riled up, setting blazing blue orbs upon him as he stopped playing. "Teme! The name's Naruto, not Dobe! And if you think you're so much better, I'd like to see you prove it…"

This caused an evil glint in his eye as the devil said, "Well… Naruto…" He watched as the boy shivered at his name called, "I'd love to… But why don't we make a deal? I'll wager a golden violin against your soul to prove I'm better than you…" Naruto looked confused, but merely shrugged it off as he said, "Whatever, Bastard… You start though…" This caused the midnight hair to sit upon the stump as he pulled out the most gleaming and magnificent fiddle man's ever laid eyes on. He then proceeded to take form as he pulled the bow across the strings, as it made an evil hiss. He then continued in a song that sent shivers down the human's spine. It was a diabolical song, in which every note sprang forth darkness and fear within the heart of man.

Once the devil finished, Naruto muttered, "You're not that bad for a bastard… But stay right there, and I'll show ya how it's done…" He pulled back the baggy orange sleeves of his hoodie, as he dusted off his dark blue jeans. He the stood up as he positioned himself, and it started like this… (Please imagine he's playing while these words are there…)

_Fire on the mountain, run boys run…_

_The devil in the house of the rising sun…_

_Chicken in the bread pan, picking out dough…_

_Granny does your dog bite? No child, no…_

This caused the Devil to look at the blond in utter annoyance as he laid that golden fiddle at his feet. His eyes turning icier as Naruto grinned and said, "Teme, just come on back, if ya ever wanna try again… 'Cause I'll tell ya now, you bastard… I'm the best there has ever been!" The devil took one last look at Naruto before he pressed his cold lips to the blonde's, walking away as he called out, "You talk too much, Dobe… And the name is Sasuke, not Teme or Bastard…"

Naruto blushed as he pressed his fingertips to his lips, looking away as he muttered, "That was my first kiss… Bastard Sasuke…"

----------------------------------End! -------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie: … The end result isn't that bad…

Ketia: Nope…

I:

Katie: Even though you did use part of the song…

I: It was my favorite part! Bite me…

Ketia: Heh… Think maybe you should make this one a multi-chapter story?

I: No… I think it's better as a one-shot….

Katie: … If Anime here gets a lot of reviews, asking for a continuation, me and Ketia here will make sure she does make this a multi-chapter story…

I: Dream on… No way!!!


	2. Confusion of Naruto

Katie: Whoo! Anime is convinced, and now "Sasuke Went Down to Georgia" has gone multi-chaptered!

Ketia: A special thanks to Lifeless of Lifeless heart who threatened Anime into it…

I: TT Me no wanna die…

Katie: … Yeah… It's a powerful thing…

Ketia: And it took one review to do it…

Katie: Anyways! Ketia, together?

Ketia and Katie: Now for the disclaimer… Anime here doesn't own Naruto in any shape or form… If she did, there'd be Yaoi, Cira, and Katie (Katie: Me!)… She also doesn't own the inspiration for this fic, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by Charlie Daniels… Now enjoy!!!

------------------------------Story! Whoo! ------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was sitting on his throne, his right elbow on the arm rest as the side of his head rested against the palm of his right hand. The index and middle finger of his free hand was placed over his lips as she scowled slightly. _"Why the heck did I do that…? Sure, the dobe was being annoying, but there were other ways of getting him to shut up…" _He thought as he smirked, _"Like… Maybe a punch to his stomach…?"_ A frown marred his face as he sighed, for some reason, the thought of hurting 'Naruto' made his chest tighten. He closed is eyes as he tried to block out any thoughts of his visit to above ground.

Meanwhile, Naruto was heading back to his apartment with two violin cases in his hands. After his meeting with that Bastard- Sasuke, was it? - he felt flustered and confused. Sure, he's thought about kissing, who hasn't? But he wanted his first kiss to be with a girl… _Not_ a guy! _"Even if that guy looks like he was a sex god sculpted out of the finest things in life…"_ Naruto mused as he stopped abruptly. Eyes wide, he dropped the cases in favor of clutching his head and shouting, "What the hell?! I did not just think that Bastard was a s-s-s-s…" His voice died down as he noticed the stares he received, blushing like mad as he picked the cases back up and dashed out of there like a bat out of hell. (Which means so fast, not even the Flash can keep up with him!)

Once he reached home, the sun headed male had decided to set the cases down somewhere and took his shoes off. He then shuffled towards the couch as he flop stomach down on it, groaning from frustration as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn… What did the Teme do to me?!" He then turned to his side as he opened his eyes to stare at the TV in front of him. For what seemed like hours, all he did was stare at the black screen and thought. Frustrated at how little the confusion in his mind cleared, sunshine head stood up as he marched into the kitchen. Preparing what else, but his favorite cup of ramen.

A few several ramen cups later, and the blond still couldn't sort anything out. Grunting in annoyance, Naruto decided to just head to the showers. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into fresh boxer and pajama pants as he tugged his Goofy-looking cap over his spiky hair. He then trudged in to find, drum roll please, a bubble-gum headed, emerald eyed girl sitting on his bed. The first thought that should've run through Naruto's mind was as to how this skimpy clothed, monkey-eared girl got in. Rather, what did was, _"Holy shit… She's pretty cute!"_

A rather nice thought process, no? Anyways….

So, as Naruto was going 'Gaga' over his intruder, the demon on his bed was looking annoyed. _"Why did Sasuke-kun leave an idiot like this alone? His soul is way too easy to steal!"_ You didn't hear wrong folks… She thought 'Sasuke-kun' instead of 'Mister Devil, sir' like she usually calls him. This would be because of the fact that you wouldn't want to piss off one deadly boss to an extreme point just because you said his name. Ino did it, and look where it got her…

Naruto nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as a sheepish smile formed on his face. "U-Um… Hey there… May I ask for your name?" This caused the monkey demon to have a mischievous smile on her face as she cooed, "On one condition… Nar-u-to-kun…" At this point, Naruto should've freaked, or become suspicious (Since he wasn't already) at the fact that this stranger knew is name. But, nope, being the oblivious person he was, he failed to take notice. 'Um… Sure! Anything you want!" Naruto said a bit quickly, only to regret it as the demon said, "My name's Sakura Haruno… And your soul is now mine…"

--------------------------------End! ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie: … Wow… Cliffish…

Ketia: Yup…

I: Well, yeah… But I wanted to finish it before I went to bed, and man… I feel tired!

Ketia: … Right… But, why is it Sakura is a monkey demon?

I: Because… It was the best I could come up with… It was either that or a cockroach demon…

Katie: And what about Ino?

I: Piggy demon…

Ketia and Katie: Right… Well, expect an update soon as Anime here gets her brain focused on more than short chapters…

Anime: I'm trying, I'm trying! But… Shorter chapters usually mean more updates… Right?

Katie: True…

Ketia: True….


	3. TemeDobeReunion

Katie: … Wow… I'm surprised Lifeless and Heart hasn't killed you yet…

Ketia: Gonna push your luck any further?

I: (shaking head so fast, it's a blur) Noooo!!!

Katie: Anime has decided to grace those who waited so long an extra-lengthy chapter…

Ketia: In other words… Your long wait has given her a major creativity boost… And now she's just gonna mesh together what could be a few chapters…

I: Hey… It works…

Katie and Ketia: Whatever…

I: (pouting)

Katie: Anyways… Disclaimer… Naruto is, by any and all means… In all shapes and forms…. NOT this author's own work…. If it was… You'd see yaoi, a blonde girl named Cira trying to kill Naruto… And me… Trying to stop Cira…

Ketia: Also… Anime does not own the inspiration for this story, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by Charlie Daniels…

I: Now that that's outta the way… Let's begin, shall we?

-----------------------------Story! Be afraid! ----------------------------------------------------------

"W-wait… What do you mean my soul is yours?!" Naruto cried in outrage. Sakura looked at the blond in disgust as she stated, "You said it yourself you would do anything to get my name… Right?" She sighed as she sat up and took Naruto's hand, "Come along now… We don't want to be late…" She was about to pull Naruto's hand until he pleaded out, "W-Wait! Sakura-chan… Was it? Can't I, well… Change clothes and stuff first?"

Sakura took some time in thinking this over, looking the boy in front of her up and down as she sighed. "Sure… Why not… But I better not catch you trying to run away, Naruto…" Her eyes held an evil that would cause any sane man in there right mind to shiver, a man like Naruto who cowered slightly while thinking, _"M-Man… She's really scary sometimes! I'm really gonna regret this now… Aren't I…?"_ He tried to speak up, only to just nod in understanding as he grabbed a too-big-for-him, hanging-off-his shoulder-big, orange shirt with a spiral pattern on the short sleeves, and faded, snug jeans as he went to change in the bathroom.

Sakura sighed, looking around in mild interest before leaving the bedroom and studying the entire pad. This led her to find two violins. She opened the more battered case first to find a perfectly useable, though old, wooden violin that seemed to be handled with utmost care. She stared in amaze as she said, "That idiot… He really cares for this piece of junk… Doesn't he…?" "Of course I care for that violin!" Naruto's voice boomed in annoyance behind her, "It belonged to my father, who gave it to my mother, and then on passed it to me…" Sakura turned to see a fuming blond only to catch a glimpse as he passed her only to shut the case and hold it close to him.

"But… Wait… What's with the other case then?" Sakura asked in the same annoyance as she opened the newer case, only to stare in shock. "Th-this is Sasuke-kun's violin… How did you… Is this how…" "The Teme? He challenged me to a playing contest… And I won it…" Naruto answered in slight confusion.

"Let me have it…" Sakura said in a deadpanned voice as she looked back at Naruto in what we could call the "Fan girl stalker" look. This look made Naruto nervous until he closed the case on Sasuke's too, holding it by the handle as he said, "No… I'd rather throw it back in the Teme's face…" He received a piercing glare from Sakura, but Naruto Uzamaki never backs down when he gives his word. That was his way of life.

----------------------------------- SasuNaru Break ----------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrived in what could be described as a gothic person's paradise. (No offense to those who are Goth…) It was dank, dreary, and most of all, a live pig could roast in here without being near that huge flaming pit that happened to have people in line, waiting to be pushed in by what appeared to be a hot sex god with black hair and e- Wait a moment… Wasn't that…?

"Bastard Teme!!!" Naruto shouted as he threw the golden violin, still in its hard protective case, at the duck-tail headed devil. Sasuke, however, only looked up in time to get hit square on the face and fall back. He rubbed his sore nose as he glared at whoever threw that violin case, only to have shock evident in his eyes as he came in contact with sky-ocean, bluer than sapphire, eyes.

To say that everyone there were surprised was an understatement. The entire area had gawking demons and souls alike, all praying for the same thing. The poor blond-haired, blue eye soul that surely wouldn't survive after that stunt. However, the devil seemed to cause even more surprised as a smirk graced that pale face's lip, and the words spoken out were in a kind, mocking voice.

"So, Dobe… I see you still managed to get your soul captured… What exactly happened?" Sasuke had picked up the case, already knowing it was the one he gave to the blond. Naruto huffed, before muttering, "Sakura-chan took my soul in order for me to even know her name…" "What? Sorry… It seems I couldn't hear you because of the distance… Mind repeating that?" The devil amusedly mocked, only to have the blond come up to him and shout in his ear, "Teme!!!" Before huffing off and leaving Sasuke there to wince at his misfortune and try to get his ear back to normal hearing.

Naruto was storming off to who knows where, only to bump into a red head with pale, light blue, actually pupil less eyes ringed with heavy black as to look like a raccoon, or panda… On the red head's forehead, more towards the left side was a bloody red tattoo that seemed to be that character "Ai" for love. But, what really got to Naruto was the fact that sand was swirling dangerously around him, and that he had the ears and tail of a red panda! (Looks close enough to a raccoon, while having the word panda in it… )

At the current moment, all Naruto could do was freak. He then began to stutter an apology before dashing off. Too bad he didn't get too far, since the sand that had swirled around the raccoon demon had grabbed little Naru-chan's ankle, causing the poor blond to fall flat on his face. Fear coursed through Naruto's veins as he turned around and looked up at the murderous tint in those almost lifeless eyes. _"I-I'm dead… Plain and simple… He's gonna mutilate me!!!!"_ was all Naruto-kun could think of.

----------------------------End of Chapter -------------------------------------------------------------

Ketia: … What could have been two separate chapters, now together… And still on a cliff….?

Katie: … Ketia... Anime's doing research on animals… She's trying to figure out which animal, and plant in Zetsu's case, goes to which person…

Ketia: Oh? Does that mean Sakura is more than just a monkey?

Katie: Yup… Presenting Sakura, the Black Spider Monkey Demon!!!

Ketia: What about Ino?

Katie: … She's dead… No one cares what sort of pig demon she is… Plus she was researching wildlife animals…

I: … Anyways… Lifeless and Heart of Lifeless Heart… After you're done reviewing (If your gonna…), please contact me so we could talk about something…

Katie and Ketia: (have Cheshire cat grins) It's for a special "Thanks for not killing me and still liking the story" gift…

I: (nods) Yup… I know it's so soon and all… But you two remind me sort of my friend, Cira… So… I'll let it slide this time…


	4. Naruto the HalfDemon

Katie: Is it a good thing, or bad thing that she's finished this chapter today?

Ketia: I just call it too into the story myself….

Anime: … Enough talking! I'm too excited, so let's just say this… Disclaimer… Naruto and the inspiration for this fic, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by Charlie Daniels, are not owned by me… Now on to the story!!!

----------------------------- Story!!!! Yatta!!! --------------------------------------------------------

Just as Naruto could feel his end nearing, he screwed his eyes shut ready for impact. However, seconds passed by to minutes before a gruff voice spoke, "A fox…?" Naruto's eyes opened to see the sand-wielding bear demon (Yes, red pandas are bears, surprisingly…) look at him in slight confusion. It was then that Naruto began to take notice of the fluffy cream yellow, yet black tipped tail beside him.

Sasuke was in search of the dobe. After ordering the clingy monkey demon to put both his and the blonde's violin (Naruto had dropped his after dashing off…) in his room, he ran after what he believed was the Dobe's trail. It was while searching that he came upon the scene of one Sabaku no Garra and Naruto. Only… The blond had gained possession of the bushy pale yellow, tipped in black, tail and rather large yellow ears of a fennec fox.

Naruto's eyes were looking at the tail, then to the person in front of him, only to notice someone familiar behind the red panda demon. "S-Sasuke Bastard!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke jolted out of his surprised state as he noticed two sets of opposite blue shaded eyes watching him. "Uchiha…" Garra spoke in his cold voice, though Sasuke could tell that the normally blood-lusting red head before him was in the same "boat" as him, so to speak… In all of hell, was there only one fox demon…. The nine-tailed red fox demon, Kyuubi… Now all Sasuke had to do was figure out why a human had gone demon…

"Naruto… Why the _hell_ do you have those ears and tail?!" There… He said it plain, simple, and out there in one sentence… He noticed Garra looking at him in his "Dead cow" stare, and had the sinking feeling overwhelm him. "I don't know why, Teme! I was about to ask you the question!" Naruto then said in slight thoughtfulness, "Though… Mom did say that Dad wasn't normal…" Bingo… And there we have the answer…

"Your father was _the_ Kyuubi?!" The normally calm, almost cold, devil couldn't help but be slack-jawed that not only did the blond have a power, rare demon for a father, but also that having said father made him a half-demon. Needless to say, things were getting interesting…

------------------------------End of Chapter -----------------------------------------------------------

Katie: What the heck… This is tiny!!!

Ketia: What do you expect…? She typed it up before her Girl Scout troop is showing up… And she wanted to give the readers something before the sleepover and trip to the theme park…

Katie: Good point…

I: Gomen… I'll try to make the next chapter extra long for everyone…


	5. In the Chambers of One So Dear

Ketia: (In bored, "I know you don't want to" voice, smirking) … Well… Mind explaining to our lovely readers why you haven't updated in a long, long while…. Miss Authoress-chan?

I: Do I have to…? (shows a pathetic puppy dog expression with wide teary eyes and quivering pouting lips)

Katie: I'll do it… (sighes) Apparently Anime here got herself stuck in a writer's block in which she only recently got herself out of… add to it the fact she's back in school for 10th grade… And Ladies and Gents, you've got yourself a bad mix…

I: My SAVIOR!!! (grabs hold and starts kissing Katie's feet)

Ketia: (pouting) Spoil sport… I wanted to see her squirm like a little worm…

Katie: (ignores Anime and Ketia, though it's obviously hard to do as a large anger mark mars her head) Anime here doesn't own Naruto… She also doesn't own The Devil Went Down to Georgia, either… AND WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP GROVELING YOU PATHETIC 'XCUSE FOR AN AUTHORESS!?

I: Gomen!!!!

---------- . Story time, folks------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was lying on a bed. Not just any bed, however, but on _Kyuubi's_ (As in his _father_ Kyuubi's) bed, in _Kyuubi's_ room that was surprisingly enough near _Sasuke's_ own room. ( . Yeah… I think we got the point there… Anyways…) How did he get here, and how long has he been here? Simple, that's freaking how.

After the initial shock of having a shockingly well-known and rare demon as Naruto's father, the trio had been utterly bewildered on what to do next. Gaara, who at first wanted nothing more than to off the blonde-haired male that had bumped into him, decided against that idea out of admiration for who he thought was his ideal role-model. Sasuke, on the other hand, was left with pondering the options concerning this new matter of news. Lastly was Naruto, who could only wonder in confusion (And maybe a hint of pain and anger.) why both, yes _both_, of his parents had never told him such an important bit of news!

So, as expected, he wounded up here. Back to the bed as his blue orbs glossed over in his day dreaming state. It wasn't until he heard a knock at the door did Naruto seemed to come back into the world of living. "Come in…" He called, eyes now focused intently on the door as who should come through, but the Teme himself. This caused the fennec fox (half-) demon to sit up in a rush as he shouted, "Damn it Sasuke… Am I allowed out of here yet?!" Sasuke only gave the blonde an unreadable expression as he said in the most monotonous voice ever, "We're getting married…"

(Now… Let's see what sort of affect this has on our Naru-chan… Shall we?)

_We're getting what?! What makes the guy think I'm gonna marry him?! I mean, for starters, we're both male! Oh… Wait… Isn't Mom and Dad both male? Anyways… It doesn't make it any less wrong for us to get married! I mean, for Christ's _(And I do apologize to anyone offended out there…) _sake… What is he thinking?!_

That's as far as Naruto's monologue panic went before he felt lips descend upon his own for what seemed to be the second time in his life. At first all he wanted to do was shove the Bastard off of him, but… Feeling how pleasurable Sasuke's lips moved against his own… He shyly began opening his mouth just slightly more for the other, immediately feeling the tongue enter as it mapped out new, uncharted territory. A few moments of this soon led to a war between the two muscles in a fight for dominance. Unfortunately for the cute, little blond, he lost.

Sasuke seemed to have felt in pure bliss as he won their small battle, pulling back to smirk slightly at the sight before him. _His_ Naruto… Panting softly as his eyes started to cloud over with one of the sins known as lust… Not to mention how his lips seemed to have obtained a slight bruising from their crushing lip locking… And was that some saliva he saw, trailing down his chin?

Either way… That was all before the Uchiha left the room. Causing the blond to snap out of his trance-like state. If you care to ask the servants of the place, I'm sure all would say that that night, noises of flinging objects and wild cursing could be heard from that particular room.

-------------------------------------------------------------End------------------------------------------

I: . Well?

Katie: Meh… Not bad… Considering you've get loyal fans waiting too long…

I: T-T Shut it…

Ketia: (in faint amusement) You know… For getting the inspiration from a song… It sure has varied from the song greatly….

I: That's because the song was used as a one-shot… Everyone liked the first chapter enough to make it a multi-chapter…. Anyways… Ja ne! Oh! Before I forget… . Is Garra spelt like Garra or Gaara? . Someone please get back to me on this!


	6. Enter! Luna and Lana!

I: Back! And let me tell you… I've been having one hectic three weeks? (thinking) Maybe more….

Ketia: Anime here first had to wait for the info for our grand, brand spanking new characters, yet when she got it, she was sick… Then she had emotion meltdown problems and school hysteria… Coupled with fright, guilt, and normal teenage girl problems…

I: Yeah! So, take it away from here, Katie!

Katie: (sighes) Hai, hai… The only thing Anime here owns is me, Ketia, and the idea for the story… I doubt she even owns herself sometimes….

I: That was mean! Of course I own myself! Oh! And the two new OC characters in here belong to Lifeless and Heart… Since they have yet to (cough) bury me alive yet….

--------------------------------Story Begins Here & Now--------------------------------------------

"Lay… Sasu-duck's promised toy of play is up!" This was the first thing that Naruto heard as his eyes screwed themselves shut before opening them to see-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Insert thumping noise here) Ouch….."

Um… Let's go back a bit and slow down what just happened…. Our cute little blond, Naru-chan, had opened his eyes to come face to face with ice blue eyes and a feminine face. Unfortunately for this person, however, Naruto unleashed a shout of shock with, I would believe fear. And in the next few nanoseconds afterwards, the fennec fox half-demon had fallen out of bed only to hit his head on the floor below. Now to resume on regular course….

Naruto began to pull his legs off the bed as he started to sit up now. Rubbing the sore spot of his head, Naruto began to observe what exactly spooked him so early in the morning (At least, he thought it was morning…). He first noticed those eyes again, only this time he got a better look to know that the eyes were indeed belonging to a girl. However, not just any girl, but if the furry canine ears on her head was any give away, he would have to guess a dog or, with his luck, a wolf demon.

Speaking of looks, this unknown wolf female had unusual hair… It was mainly black, but it had red and blond highlights running through it as it was put up into a pony tail reaching her mid back. And not only did she have animalistic ears, but also a furry tail and inch-long nails to boot… And her outfit… The shirt was a navy blue color that not only showed off her belly button, but it was also single-strapped. Not that it didn't go well with her black shorts or anything; in fact the two seemed to go well together… Really…

Just as Naruto got to noticing this new person's black fingerless gloves, and dragon necklace (There was also an anklet, but our cute little blond couldn't see it due to his line of sight…), he noticed the door open to reveal another wolf demon. It was obvious to most people that these two girls were twins, however Naruto wasn't apart of most people. In fact, all he could say was, "Holy shit… Are you two related or something?!" This caused the first she-demon to shoot Naruto a look clearly reading "You stupid or something?" if you were the other wolf demon. Want proof? The wolf demon at the door was laughing soon as she saw her sister's eyes.

"Lu… Don't be so harsh to the little kit…" 'Lay' said as she gently glided her long nailed hand through her black-highlighted, lower-backed-length silver hair. Her light brown eyes closed softly as a sighed escaped her lips, before a huge smile was placed on her lips. "Naru-sama… Did you have a nice nap?" Naruto dumbly nodded, not exactly getting what just happened. He then began to study the other she-demon. Quickly noticing that her outfit was the same as the first, only her fingerless gloves were white, her shirt was purple, and instead of a dragon necklace/anklet combo, it was a wolf.

"Luna… Lana… What are the two of you doing here…?" Sasuke growled softly behind the twin at the door. Lana (Aka: Lay) quickly moved out of the way as she chirped, "Why, Sasu-sama! What an unexpected surprise! We're here because we heard news that your play toy's back!" This statement caused Naruto _and_ Sasuke to have a vein stick out.

"I AM NOT GONNA BE SOME BASTARD'S PLAY THING, GOT IT!" Naruto shouted, pointing at said "Bastard" as Sasuke calmly (Though you could hear the irritation in his voice) "Naru-chan here isn't my toy… He is my mate…" Luna (Aka: Lu) clapped her hands together in glee as Lana said, "Congratulations then! Oh, Lu! Let's go round up everyone we know! Including… (At this point she was flustered as she sighed dreamily) Gaa-kun…" Luna simply rolled her eyes at this, proceeding to lead her daydreaming sister out the door as she softly spoke, "Good-bye for now, shall we take our leave…."

Sasuke sighed, sitting on Naruto's bed as he patted the spot next to him. Naruto looked at Sasuke confusingly for awhile, "What?" Sasuke gave a gentle smile towards the fox demon as he said, "Don't you want to hear my reason as to why we're getting married?"

--------------------------------------Chapter ends here! ----------------------------------------------

Katie: … Huh…. You sure you got their personalities right?

I: I don't know…. Maybe….

Ketia: Meh… Oh, and Anime here was thinking of expanding her story-telling to outside of Naruto world… So, be prepared for the worst…

I: I've too many ideas…. You should see my journal… It's already got four ideas… And those are the ones at the top of my head….

Katie and Ketia: Till next time, everyone!


	7. Worst Father Ever!

I: … I can't believe what I did…

Katie: … Which would be…?

Ketia: I think it's the fact she now has two stories to keep up with…

I: (nods) I was too excited… And having too much fun…

Katie: That's just Anime for you… And, by now we all get that this authoress only owns the plot, correct? (waits a few moments) Good… Let's begin, shall we?

----------------------------------- Whoo! Chapter Seven Begins! ----------------------------------

"Don't you want to hear my reason as to why we're getting married?"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Was he really gonna get an answer? The blond boy sighed and, with a careless shrug, plopped himself down next to Sasuke as he said, "Fire away… And it better be good, Teme…" This caused Sasuke to chuckle, "It is… Trust me… It all starts to before we were born, with our parents, if you will…"

(It's a flashback, alright?)-------

_"What do you mean you're the better between us?!" A red fox demon snarled as his nine tails seemed to whip about through the air. You could feel his demonic power in the air due to anger. Gleaming red eyes were staring straight into another pair of red eyes. This pair, however, had three black comma marks surrounding the pupil, and was connected to none other than Fugaku Uchiha. The head Devil gave the demon in front of him a smirk, "I was just stating simple facts, Dear Kyuubi… In fact, why don't we make a bet…?"_

_"A bet, huh… And what could a possessive Uchiha have that I want?" Kyuubi stated dully enough. Fugaku waved off the red-head's statement as he said, "If you win, then you can take my violin… If I win…" Kyuubi shivered at the wicked grin that seemed to spread on his supposed friend's face, "Then I do believe I get a new child-in-law later in life, don't I?" It was a known fact that the nine-tailed fox had a mate in the human world. In fact, the only reason Kyuubi was still in the underworld was because he was gathering his items to go move in with his love. Well, sadly enough… The deal was made._

( . Out of flash back now)-----

Naruto only stood still, in complete shock. Sasuke noticed the look on his mate's face, grimacing as he knew exactly what was to come next. "No way!!! You mean to tell me that stupid, perverted father of mine went through with that bet and lost?!" Naruto shouted, though not at his loudest. (Thank Kami…) Sasuke sighed softly, "Yup… But, by the time the arrangement was set, my folks passed away… So it was my brother, who at the time eavesdropped on the two, who arranged for us to get married…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Sasuke noticed this look as he smirked, calmly stating, "If you leave you mouth open like that for any longer… I may just stick my tongue down your throat…" "PERVERT!!!! GET OUT!!!" Naruto screeched as he pushed the black-haired devil out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"I was only joking… Geez…" Sasuke murmured as a smooth voice called behind him. "Foolish brother… How would you expect someone who barely knows you to take it as a joke…?" This caused Sasuke to turn and glare at the much older version of him. (Only with a long pony-tail and purple nail polish and such…) "Itachi, go screw yourself…" And with that, the little Devil left to the throne room to do, well, whatever it was he does…

Itachi only smirked slightly as he murmured, "He was much cuter as a child, I suppose…" He then continued on his way to the elite section of the underworld he governed. Not knowing a pair of ice blue eyes watching his every move. (Either that, or he did and just ignored it for the sake of what sanity he has…)

---------------------------------Chapter 7 Ends -------------------------------------------------------

I: Okay… So… Um… (coughs) Yeah… Maybe I shouldn't have put the eyes there… Ah well… I got nothing else to add…

Katie: … This was a quick update… I'm surprised…

I: shrugs Meh… It's the weekend….

Ketia: True, true….


	8. Hide and Go Seek

I: Ah! Gomen, gomen!!! I've got a really, really, really good excuse this time!

Katie: Anime caused total chaos at her school, thus forcing her father to ban her from any/all Anime/Manga until she went back to school… This made it pass over the weekend that she was planning on updating on…

Ketia: Fun, no?

Anime: Oh, no disclaimer this time since this Author's note is gonna be on top of both of "Sasuke Went Down to Georgia" and "Underworld"… Call it me being too lazy…

Katie: Or just saving time…

Ketia: Whatever the case…

-------------------------- Whee! Begin! ---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was silently fuming on the bed, the fur on his tail and ears puffed out in agitation. "Stupid, perverted Teme… Like 'ell I'm gonna get married to him…" As the fox half-demon's rants continued, he barely notices the door open to reveal the wolf demon we come to know as Lana. That, however, did not seem to last…

"Oi! Naru-Sama!" That did it. The silence that was laced with hateful words from Naruto broke. With a girlish (Naruto: It was not! I: Sure... It wasn't…) shriek, the little fox demon found himself on the floor for a second time. This time, however, he was actually able to glare at the culprit as he muttered, "What is it this time?"

Lana looked like a little girl ready to cry (What with her hands to her mouth, teary puppy eyes… Just think of one of those little tots being bullied in preschool by big bad and heartless elementary school kids…) as she sniffled out, "I lost Lu! Please help me find her Naru-Sama!!!" "Why don't you ask the Teme?!" Naruto huffed out, only to notice those impossibly wide eyes growing wider, and shimmering… Oh crap…

"I-I'll help! Seriously! Just please, don't cry!!!" Naruto blurted out in a moment's notice, raising his hands in defense against what he thought would turn out to be a flood of tears ready to drown him in close to zero seconds. That didn't happen, however, as Lana nodded in a sniffling manner. This caused Naruto to take in a deep breath of relief. "Okay… So… What happened after Lu...na…" Naruto temporarily lost himself in trying to remember the other's name (Go figures… They just met for a chapter, after all…) before continuing, "Dragged you out of here?"

"W-well…" Lana seemed to be concentrating as her mind went to la-la land. She then had a look of knowing as she called out, "ITACHI-SAMA!!!" "Huh?" Needless to say, Naruto became lost. That is, until Lana, thankfully and gracefully enough proceeded to explain further. "Well… You know how Sasuke has a brother, right? An older brother? Lu is absolutely in love with him! And while I was stalk-er… Coincidentally following Gaa-kun, I picked up his scent…"

Naruto could only look at the wolf demon in front of him in a look clearly saying "Do I even wanna know?" before sighing. "You… Were stalking… A blood-thirsty… Correction: Blood-Lustful… RACCOON DEMON?!" "For you information… Gaa-kun is not a raccoon, but a red panda… They're part of the Bear Family…" Lana said huffily. "Whatever! Who cares!" Naruto shouted before groaning softly, "Just my luck… Anyways… About your sister…?"

"Oh! Right!" That certainly got Lana on track. "So… We just need to find Itachi-sama first… Then finding Lu would be a snap!" "Oh good… Meaning I don't have to come with you, right?" Naruto stated in a sort of careless tone. "Nope… Come along, Naru-sama…" And with that, servants have whispered among the grapevine that a protesting fennec fox was being dragged about by the collar of his shirt thanks to a certain brown eyed girl.

---- Scene Change ----

"Lana!!! Will you please let me go damn it!" Naruto thrashed about as he was quite literally being dragged like a stuffed toy. Lana's cheerful hums and amused "We're coming for you Lu!" only seemed to annoy the heck out of the blond boy more. Just as Naruto was just about to snap and bite the wolf demon's head off, said wolf demon gave out a cry of, "Itachi-sama!!!" before running at full speed towards the mysterious, long-haired devil. Somewhere along the way, however, her grip on Naruto seemed to loosen, causing Naruto to slip out of Lana's grasp and into a small bundle of pain.

"… Lana… You do realize you've just harmed my foolish little brother's future wife…. Right…?" Itachi calmly enough stated as his red eyes looked at the demon on the ground. Lana's gaze followed as she gave off a cute "Oopsies" look. Naruto managed a weak, "Ouch…" before fainting. Lo and behold, though, that this simple mishap did have some good in it! In fact, it caused the ever-watching Luna to actually give off a small laugh. Just long enough that Lana was able to find her with a great "LU!!!" and surprisingly enough not cutting off her twin's breathing with a crushing hug.

Itachi merely stood there, still as a stone statue, before taking a single pity glance at Naruto and leaving. "I'll be hoping for your survival, little Kitsune…" He stated softly under his breath.

-------------------------------- End… ------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie: That was short…

I: I know…

Ketia: … And pathetic…

I: (sighes) I try not too…


	9. Mother Arashi's Protectiveness!

"Oi… Kit… I thought you said that Blondie wouldn't get hurt…" A somewhat indifferent voice said with slight concern in its fem

"Oi… Kit… I thought you said that Blondie _wouldn't_ get hurt…" A somewhat indifferent voice said with slight concern in its female tone. A sheepish laugh could be heard as a much gentler voice chirped, "I only said he wouldn't get any _severe_ injuries… You know how psychotic wolf demon twins are, right?" A slight pause, "Speaking of which…" "Kit… No… You can't possibly- Hey! Where you going with that?! Bad Kit! Put that down!"

--- Scene Change ---

"And finally… So troublesome…" A European hedgehog demon muttered as he read the memo at hand, "We've been getting complaints from someone by the name of 'Arashi'…" Sasuke arched an elegant eyebrow at this, "Complaints?" As if on cue, a silver-haired sea otter demon appeared besides the devil, his eye that wasn't covered by the eye-patch he wore became an upside-down "U" as he spoke through his lower face mask, "That's not what's so interesting 'bout it though… Apparently this Arashi person is a full-blooded, _living_ person!"

"Kakashi… What a most _unwelcomed_ surprise…" Sasuke grounded out venomously, "What brings you here this time, perverted otter?" Said otter merely waved off the young lord's hostility towards him as he stated, "Mah, mah… Sasuke-kun… Is that any way to treat someone who comes bearing news about your future wife's _unfortunate_ accident?" This seemed to have earned Kakashi a solid grip around his throat as the devil growled out, "What… Happened…?" "It would seem…" The silver-haired demon choked out, "That the one of the twins had dragged him around at very high speeds, and let loose, causing him to be in my dear playful dolphin's care…"

This caused Sasuke's eyes to narrow as he released the perverted Kakashi's throat. "Shikimaru… Hold off on this matter until I settle this personal business about Naruto…" He then stalked off as Kakashi wheezed out, "I… Better tell Dol-chan we'll be having company then…" Shikimaru merely watched this incident with a glazed look in his eyes, sighing as he muttered, "Why did I even get up this morning?"

---Scene Change---

Blurry blue eyes opened once again as Naruto muttered, "Damn… Too many wake ups it seems like…" (Well Sor…ry…! (pouts)) He then seemed to notice the alert shifting (cough His only warning…) as a worried voice sounded. "Are you alright, Naruto-sama?" Naruto observed the figure before him closely. Warm brown eyes framed by brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail? What's more… That scar on the bridge of his nose….

"Iruka-Sensei?!" His voice squeaked in utmost surprise. This caused the other to chuckle, which only made the blond have more questions run at high speeds through his head, and blur out of his mouth. "Whoa, whoa! One at a time, please!" Iruka pleaded softly. "Okay… What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto blurted out finally, only to hear, guess who at the door? Sasuke Fucking Uchiha.

"He lives here with the pervert Kakashi, what else?" "Wait, _what _pervert?! Iruka-sensei! Who's this Kakashi person!" Naruto felt the confusion mount higher upon him as his eyes swayed between the man he's come to respect, and the (well,) bastard. Iruka felt sorry for the blond infront of him. (Who wouldn't?) As for Sasuke… Well, Let's just say he could have more compassion for his wife-er-man-slave…. Spouse? (Let's stick with spouse. It sounds nicer…. And less degrading….)

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS SON?!" A voice boomed as a much nervous one called, "Arashi, sweetie…. Please settle down…" "HOW THE HELL CAN I SETTLE WHEN THOSE CREEPS TOOK MY BABY?!" Naruto's eyes lightened up as he called out, "Mother!!" This caused a male that could almost pass as an older Naruto to storm in, Kyuubi behind him. "Oh, Naru-darling…" Arashi said as tears came to his eyes and he hug attacked Naruto.

"… Arashi's Naruto's mother?" Kakashi asked from behind Kyuubi, "That's a surprise…. But it would explain the mail…."

-------End--------------------------

Okay, I know you guys are most likely mad at me… Don't. Keep in mind this was originally a one shot, alright? So I struggle a lot on it… Not only that, but my life has taken a wrong turn and I'm currently a wreck… So I'll try to update as much as I can, but with this story, I can't promise much…. 


End file.
